Going Down to South Park
by SouthParkFan8
Summary: With school just around the corner and nothing new around, there's no excitment for the teenagers of South Park. Well, things are about to change. When a pair of interesting twins come to South Park, hilarity is sure to ensue. The whole junior year - along with your OCs - is just trying to figure out one thing: who are they? *Accepting OCs*


**Hello, readers~! Yes, yes, I know, it's been a LONG time. I am sorry to say that I will no longer be continuing to write SPAS. I know, I know, I got you all worked up over nothing! I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE AUTHOR! (T^T)**

**BUT WAIT. What I'm going to be doing is an anime styled fanfic! I will only be accepting ****THREE**** OCs, and it's not first come, first serve! Now, the reason why I say anime styled is because that me, personally, I find anime styled fanfics more fun to work with and to write. Besides, who doesn't want to have bunny ears or turquiose hair?! I KNOW I WOULD. I'm also fancsinated with the animation and style of it, and I find it very funny and enjoyable! So this will be anime styled! Y'know, the huge heads filling up the screen when they're yelling, the giant-ass sweat drop on the hair, and the hilarious nosebleeds from the perverts!**

**And don't forget the gigantic boobies. :D**

**ANYWAYS. Hehe, so yeah. Here's the introduction! Be sure to read~! ;D**

* * *

It was a beautiful Friday morning in South Park, Colorado. The sun was shining, the snow was glistening (even though it was the end of summer), and birds were singing their harmonious melody. This day would be the first day of August, with school right around the corner about to start in three days. Everyone had to live up the rest of their summer days before junior year in highschool started. So, what's a better way to do that than sitting in your bedroom all day watching TV and reading Playboy? Nothing, I say!

*Ahem* As I was saying, everything was simply and beautifuly blissful...~

Then it happened.

No, it wasn't what you'd think it would be. No crab people, giant guinea pigs, metrosexual trend takeovers, or an invasion of homeless people. It was... well... let me explain..

**~.~.~.~**

Cartman was sitting at his computer, browsing through the internet, occasionally playing a couple of games on a website or two. His head rested on his hand, other hand clicking the mouse, back slightly hunched and eyes focused on the computer screen.

He spun around in his chair and threw his head back in boredom. "Ugh, there's nothin' tew dew...! Why is it always soooo boooring...?!"

And of course, something just had to happen, as it always did when the time called for it.

The teenage boy then stood up, stretched a bit, then walked out towards his window and looked out at the house that was for sale across the street and a house down. This house wasn't any normal house, it was one of the bad houses. Y'know, broken floorboards, peeling paint, dead grass, the usual. Now, you would probably ask, 'If he hates poor people, then why on earth would he be interested in that house?' He wasn't interested in the house itself, but had been watching the house for a year simpily for the purpose of seeing if anyone would be desprate enough to buy it. He didn't think that anyone would actually buy that house, - even if they were desprate enough to take any house they could get - but he just had to check to see if any poor idiot would.

And, well... someone did.

An old, white pick up truck drove by his house and pulled up to the driveway of the tattered house, creaking as it did so. The truck had some luggage in the back and was covered by a ripped up sheet, not like it really made a difference, though. After pulling up, the bumper of the truck fell off and banged on the cement. _"¡Maldita sea! (Damn it!)" _a woman's voice yelled in Spanish.

At this point, Eric was amused at the new poor people pulling up to the house. _*Hehe, this is gonna be good...*_ He pulled up a chair to the window, sat down and watched with an entertained grin, seeing what was to come next.

Three females came out of the truck, the first one came from the driver's seat. She looked about her early 50's, short, dark brown hair - along with some gray ones - in a high, but tight bun. She was a short and plump woman, with wrinkles and dark naturally tan skin. He made an asspumtion that she was the mother as she walked to the front of the truck, looked at the broken bumper on the ground, and started yelling frantically in Spanish.

The next two girls looked about Cartman's age, both identical twins. They had long, deep dark brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail, flowing all the way to their lower thighs, bangs framed around their faces. They both looked chunky and had tan skin as well. They each wore a grey tank top, loose jeans, old, beat up converse, a black hoodie, and black glasses. _*How could they even AFFORD glasses? HA! And if they're poor, why are they so fat? Mexicans, I tell ya...!*_ He laughed and adjusted in his seat, continuing to observe the new neighbors as if they were contestants on a game show.

The twins looked at the bumper, then back at their mom, who was continuing to yell at the truck. One of the twins spoke up. "MOM, CALM DOWN! I CAN FIX IT!"

_*Oh, so they CAN speak English, huh? Interesting...*_

The mother finally stopped yelling and took a deep breath out, then looking up at the twins, who were towering over her. "Gordo, Mariana, help me unpack."

_*'Gordo'? Lemme think... that means 'Fatty' in Spanish. Must be one of the twins' nickname. Guess the other one is Mariana. But who's who...?*_ He chuckled and continued to watch. They all started to unpack, taking out boxes and other possesions. After a while, he sighed loudly. _*Ugh, this is getting boring again! Goddamn Mexicans always taking my fun away and taking our jobs...*_

He huffed and turned around slowly in his chair, creaking under his weight. His gray cat slinked up to him, ears perked up and tail waving.  
"...Meow."  
He glared at the cat. "What the hell dew yew want?" The cat blinked and meowed again.  
The teenager started to become aggitated. "What dew yew want, yew stupid cat?!"  
"...Meow."  
"...GODAMMIT, KITTY, STOP ACTING LIKE A DILDO!" He banged the cat on his head hard with his two fingers, leaving the feline dazed with swirls in his eyes. "THAT'S A BAD KITTY! BAD KITTY! YEW BAD DILDO KIT-!"  
"Eric," his mother called innocently from her room. "Are you alright?"  
He groaned and leaned back in his chair. "The cat is being a dumbass again!" he shouted.  
"Well, alright. Don't hurt him, Poopsykins~!"  
He scoffed at her response. "Whatever, I dew what I want!" He shoved the cat away with his foot, forcing Mr. Kitty to leave the room. The cat trotted away and stumbled through the door, still discombobulated from the powerful tap on his head.

Scooting his chair back to the desk, Cartman sighed of boredom and threw himself on his bed. "This is gonna be a long ass weekend..."

**~.~.~.~**

And so, this wonderful and entertaining story began, waiting for whatever challenge for the twins to take on... Of course, along with the other teenagers of South Park, Colorado, who are soon to come along~

* * *

**So, there you go! The first chapter - actually, the prologue - of Going Down To South Park!**

**Since you've read it, here's the OC form! If you have any questions, go ahead and PM me. I will ONLY accept OCs through PM! ****No reviewed OCs will be accepted under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!**

**Here's the form~!**

* * *

* = Required fields

N/A = Non-required fields left blank/not filled

NOTE: OC will already know the main characters except for the twins.

* Basics-

Name:

Nickname(s) (If no nickname, list their first name):

Birthday:

Age (if their birthday is before Dec. 31st, but after May 31st, they're 16. If it's after Dec. 31st, but before May 31st, they're 17):

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Race (Caucasian, Asian, Hispanic, etc.):

Personality (be as descriptive as possible, minimum length of 5 sentences):

Sexuality: (Hetero- Opposite Gender, Bi- Both Genders, Homo- Same Gender):

Description-

* Hair:

* Eyes:

* Body:

Other (this doesn't mean other accessories, this just means if they have any birthrmarks or something like that):

* Usual Outfit:

Accessories:

Social Life-

* Friends (List at least 3 and why):

* Enemies (List at least 2 and why):

Crush (List at least 2 (if you've chosen to fill this field out), most favorable first, and why):

* Family:

Pet(s):

* Past (Doesn't have to be dramatic or sorrowful, just at least where they're from and how old they were when they moved there):

* Likes:

* Dislikes:

* Favorite (Fill at least 3 of the following fields)-

Food:

Color:

Word:

Celebrity/Person:

Animal:

Song:

TV Show:

Movie:

* Hobby/ies (List at least 2):

* Fear(s) (List at least one, whether if it's something that just gives them goosebumps or completely freaks them out):

Other (perhaps some interesting facts about them? Quirks? Talents? Possible illnesses, diseases, disorders, or allergies?):

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully, this time I will be dedicated to this fanfic! And thank you for giving me another chance~!**

***~Fluffy~***


End file.
